User blog:Adam of darkness/Naruto: Kazekage Resue Arc
Gaara summons lots of sand As the title says Sand elevation 1.jpg|First Panel Sand Elevation 2.jpg|Second Panel Sand elevation 3..jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Gaara= 1.661 meters= 895px *Gourd= 431px= 0.8 meter Second Panel *Gourd= 0.8 meter= 32px *Roof top= 340px= 8.5 meters Third Panel *Roof top of a random building (This is the closest distinguishable roof-top I can find in the panel)= 8.5 meters= 8px *Sand height= 767px= 814.8 meters *Sand Width= 250.7 meters Radius= 125.35 meters VolumePi*r^2*h= 40225153 m^3 *Density of dry sand = 1682 kg/m^3 Mass= Density x Volume= 67658707919 kg U=mgh *g= 9.8m/s^2 *h= center of mass= 407.4 meters U= 270133199707202 Joules'''or '''64.56 Kilotons of TNT - Town level Sand Ball *Deidara= 1.66 meters= 9px *Sandball= 642px= 118 meters Radius= 59 meters *Panel height= 603px Volume= (4/3)*Pi*r^3= 869361 m^3 *Density of dry sand = 1281 kg/m^3 Mass= Density x Volume= 1113652181 kg To get height Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 1.197536603452 Deidara's distance from the screen= 79.419 meters Deidara is 6 meters away from the ball of sand. That plus the radius of Sphere, we get a height of 145 meters U= mgh= 1581373203876 Joules '''or '''0.378 Kilotons of TNT - Multi Block level Casual Multi block level and Town level with a little effort. Not bad for Shippuden Opening Itachi's Katon This is going to be a big one We see the distance between Itachi and Naruto here *Naruto=1.66 meters= 22px *Panel height= 965px *Itachi= 1.78 meters= 147px Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35) Angle Sizing both, For Itachi I got 12.176724594414 degrees and for Nardo I got 1.829101861228 degree For Itachi I got 8.344 meters and for Nardo I got 51.994 meters So distance between Itachi and Nardo is 43.65 meters. Actually a bit more since Nardo and team actually needed to get away from the Fireball's path, so this is a minimum distance the fireball covered. h= 43.65 meters Next for width *Sakura's leg= 1 meter= 78px *Katons' width= 408px= 5.2307692307692224 meters a= 2.6 meters That should also be the crater's width For depth *Crater's width= 5.7 meters= 265px *Depth= 53px= 1.14 meters So b= 1.14 meters Volume= (Pi*abh)/2 = 204429958 cc *Vaporization Value= 25700 j/cc E= 5253849941554 Joules or 1.25 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block+ Deidara's Explosive Clone Deidara's clone explodes and leaves a sizable crater behind. Now I can scale the crater directly from Tenten or Guy but that would be 1) Lowballed as fuck because crater is at a considerable distance away from them and 2) Value would be low as fuck (Seriously that shit will barely be building level) So I came with a way to quantify it, just have to use Angle Sizing....... multiple times. Deidara= 1.66 meters= 27px Panel height= 393px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 5.50827923683 Distanceof Deidara from Gai= 17.254 meters Sweet. Now for Kakashi Kakashi= 1.81 meters= 45px Panel height= 589px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 6.124390096952 Distanceof Kakashi from Gai= 16.917 meters Distance of Deidara from Kakashi= 34.171 meters Now for the final time Crater width= 286px Panel height= 967px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 23.40037303993 Width= 14.15 meters Radius= 7.07 meters Depth= 37px= 1.8 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= 91689841 cc Pulverization Value= 214.35 j/cc E= 19653717418 joules '''or '''4.7 tons of TNT - Large Building level Won't sound impressive, but considering the fact most of the explosion was teleported into Kamui Dimension and not accounting the volume of destroyed tree, its decent as fuck. It gets scaling of Multi block+ level anyways because it was a threat for characters like Gai and Kakashi. Final Tally Gaara's sand manipulation (39 Kilotons - Town) Gaara's sand ball (0.378 Kilotons of TNT - Multi Block ) Itachi's katon (1.25 Kilotons - Multi block+) Deidara's explosive clone (4.7 Tons - Building) Category:Blog posts Category:Naruto